


Kiss Me

by lildreamysoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AGAIN NOT SURE HOW TO TAG SOMETHING LIKE THIS??, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamysoul/pseuds/lildreamysoul
Summary: Sans sat on the end of the bed, wondering how on Earth he got a point like this in his life.Don’t get him wrong, he’s more than happy where he is right now. In fact, he’s beyond ecstatic, but he can’t help but wonder how lucky he was to get to a moment like this.Back in the Underground, he never thought anything like this would happen to him.The soft velvet of the little box in his hands reminds him that this is really happening.A Songfic Prompt of "Kiss Me" by Ed SheeranThis is completely self-indulgent, but I decided to share it here!!





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did a songfic prompt meme on Tumblr, and this is one of the ones I got!!  
> An anon on Tumblr asked for the "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran songfic prompt.  
> The original can be found found on my tumblr (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)  
> This is also somewhat related to my "The Deal of a Lifetime" fic and directly related to a comic I drew on tumblr.  
> Again, please note that this is a self-insert/self-ship fic. It is incredibly self indulgent. If you have an issue with that, I recommend you do not continue reading.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!! <3

Sans sat on the end of the bed, wondering how on Earth he got a point like this in his life. Don’t get him wrong, he’s more than happy where he is right now. In fact, he’s beyond ecstatic, but he can’t help but wonder how lucky he was to get to a moment like this. Back in the Underground, he never thought anything like this would happen to him. The soft velvet of the little box in his hands reminds him that this is really happening. He’s anxious, though, and his soul flutters nervously as he stares at the little ring in the small black box. He takes it out, looking at the little, gold band with the small heart gem in the center. He chuckles to himself silently, thinking it was adorable that Ash’s ring finger is that tiny. He brings the small ring up to his teeth, giving it a kiss as he thought of his love, Ashley.

_“Because I’ve been feeling everything from hate to love…”_

Sans remembers the first time he and Papyrus met Ash, and feeling apprehensive about her. She was so nervous, yet so kind. She treated Papyrus so nicely, but yet he still couldn’t bring himself to fully trust her. Also, they were in a small aisle in the grocery store, so there wasn’t a lot of time to analyze. Papyrus, of course, was always willing to make a new friend, and soon enough Ash was joining the gang in weekend dinners and movie nights. Sans couldn’t help but start feeling more and more comfortable with her around. But, he should have knew better.

After months of hanging out, Ash was forced to reveal her ultimate secrets once her soul had been revealed for the very first time. Sans had been so mad at her and Gaster for keeping such a huge thing such as this away from them all. Why couldn’t they have trusted them?? They could have helped!! Sans felt nothing but the utmost fury and hatred that Gaster had made Ashley promise to keep quiet and do such things for him. It could have ruined her entire life, he was so stupid and selfish!! But when it came to you, that hate and rage disappeared. And as much as Sans wanted to hate Ash for keeping something so important from the whole gang, he just couldn’t bring himself to. He knew he was in some deep shit when he realized his soul fluttered when he thought of her. The only thing he and his soul could think of now was how much he had fallen in love with Ashley.

_“From love to lust…”_

At some point Sans had gotten the nerve to ask Ash on dates and eventually to be his girlfriend. The moment she excitedly said “YES!!”, he knew everything would be alright. After a couple of months of dating, Sans found himself wanting… to touch Ash more and more. And he could tell she felt the same about him by the way she rubbed his ribs and kissed his cervical vertebrae when they were in a heated make out session. His soul soared the night they finally made love for the first time. He had dreamed many a night about finally seeing her naked form, squirming and wiggling under his touches. Her moans and kisses driving him crazy… And now to see her actually do that in his bed was beyond anything he had ever dreamed. She had expertly kissed and sucked on his ribs, his pelvis, his tongue, his cock. He returned the favor, licking and biting her soft neck, her perky nipples, her delicious clit and pussy. She was so vocal and so, _so_ wet. She was driving him up the wall with both love and lust. He remembered how amazing she was the first time he entered her divine, hot pussy, and how she moaned so loud for him. He couldn’t help but want to hear more, throwing her legs over his shoulders to get deeper and deeper…

_“From lust to truth, I guess that’s how I know you…”_

It was after one of their recent love making sessions that it hit Sans. Sure, at this point he knew he loved her and that she loved him. They told each other all the time now. But he finally realized that… Ash was his soulmate. They had melded souls for the first time that night before they had made love, and his soul couldn’t stop chanting her name and calling out for her soul. His soul knew immediately that she was the one. At this point, there was no denying the truth about how he felt about Ashley. He felt like he knew her in and out, front to back, like the back of his hand. And she was the same with him. Besides Papyrus, Ash was practically his everything. It was at this moment he had decided to purchase the little ring he holds between his phalanges now.

_“So I’ll hold you close…”_

He finally stood up from his spot on the bed. He decided he was going to do it. He is filled with love and determination. And he knows exactly how to do this. He makes his way downstairs, seeing Ash, his beloved soulmate, laying down on their old, green couch. Once he makes it down to her, he tells her to scoot over so she can lay on him. She happily does, not wanting to miss out on some affectionate cuddles with her favorite lazybones.

After a few minutes of simply laying against each other in a comfortable silence, Sans finally decides its time. He can already feel the sweat coming down his skull. He smiles nonetheless, and speaks up. Time to do this.

“hey, ash…. knock knock.”

“Hmmm?? Who’s there??”

“marry.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
